pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendon castefeild
my characters name is brendon casterfield he loves catching and battling Pokémon. his first Pokémon was cyndaquil when he started in jhoto.But he got a new starter when he went to the diffrent regions in kanto he got squirtle in hoenn he got a mudkip and in sinnoh the region he is traveling now he chose a turtwig. He is also a member of team galactic. he is a ruthless battler and he uses strange combinations of attacks to create diffrent affects. brendon is also a member of team galactic but he just uses it to say thats hes with sinnohs most infamous team. Because he is a member of team galactic he gets Pokémon to go with it for missions.All of these Pokémon are with proffesor elm until hes called upon for a mission. stunky- scratch,focus energy,screech,smokscreen,toxic,slash,nightslash,thief,sludgebomb crobat- cross poison,leech life,wing attack, air cutter,poison fang,haze,taunt, hyper beam ariados- string shot,poison jab,taunt,pin missile,night shade,shadow sneak,hyper beam,attract spinirakx2- poison sting,string shot,constrict,scary face zubatx3- bite,astonish,leech life,poison fang,air slash,toxic,sunny day.tacks. Sunny day is used to power up brendons houndooms attacks. murkrow-his murkrow has only one attack explosion used to take down strong enemys and capture Pokémon houndoom-flamethrower,night claw,fire blast,headbutt,iron tail,fire spin,quick attack,psychic Box Typhlosion-his first Pokémon on his team most people keep there first Pokémon on there team but typhlosion is actually one of his weaker Pokémon. swampert-his hoenn starter really strong used when he needs to battle strong Pokémon or trainers. His swampert is about as ruthless as him in battle and likes to start off with his strongest attack hydro cannon first. bonsly-caught just to have dosent even know its attacks will probably never get out of his box. wartortle-wartortle is brendons Pokémon from the kanto region it only evolved once because it hates blastoise and once to show it can beat them without evolving. magby-this Pokémon was really strong he caught because it took out half of his team twice and he barely managed to catch it plans to take it out of the box soon. shiftry-caught in his journeys in hoenn as a seedot it evolved into one of his strongest Pokémon that helped him alot in the hoenn cup electabuzz-brendon caught this Pokémon in jhoto as an eelekid it evolved once and was in his team for a while starly-caught this in sinnoh to go track down turtwig when he lost him mantine-brendon caught mantine in jhoto so he could travel across the ocean BIO Brendon was born in the jhoto region in azalea town.He started his journey when he was ten years old with a cyndaquil.At first he was a loving weak trainer but then his cyndaquil got badly hurt and he became ruthless never losing to anybody not easily at least.He then went on to enter championships but only won one of them the hoenn cup.He really cares about his Pokémon though he just trains them super hard so they never get hurt like cyndaquil did.He catches many Pokémon because its fun to him and if he likes them he catches them. Category:Fictional Characters